


Tension

by michaeljagger



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, cyrus can have little a unconditional love. as a treat, insensibleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaeljagger/pseuds/michaeljagger
Summary: “Hey. You need this, you know.”Cyrus snapped his book shut, looking up at him. “What, in your infinite wisdom, makes you think that?”“Because every time I touch you it feels like a part of you will break off.”
Relationships: Akagi | Cyrus/Handsome | Looker
Kudos: 7





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Insanely short, context-less drabble of the best poké ship of all time

“Darling. Sit still.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Don’t be that way, darling.”

“I didn’t ask you to do this.”

“I said sit  _ still _ .”

Looker pressed his fingers into the base of Cyrus’s neck, and he shifted irritably.

“Hey. You need this, you know.”

Cyrus snapped his book shut, looking up at him. “What, in your infinite wisdom, makes you think that?”

“Because every time I touch you it feels like a part of you will break off.”

He loosened Cyrus’s collar, pressing the heels of his hands against the bare skin. Cyrus looked like he was about to protest again, but then he shuddered, making a small, suppressed noise that Looker recognised.

“There, you see?”

“Your hands are just cold.” Still, he wasn’t looking at his book anymore. Looker leaned in close enough for his lips to brush Cyrus’s ear.

“I think I know the reason for your tension,” he whispered. It was very easy to make Cyrus shudder.

“I’m sure you think you do.”

“Mm.” Looker began on his neck with a few slow kisses, still working on his shoulder, but soon abandoned this to kiss his lips. Soon, they were locked in an embrace; Looker had to sit down beside him. He clasped Cyrus’s face with one hand, tangling his hair with the other, and Cyrus pulled at the front of his shirt in that hesitant and needy way he always did. Looker pulled away just when he could feel Cyrus’s returned kisses becoming more urgent.

“Doesn’t that feel better?”

Cyrus leaned back, catching his breath. “Hard to tell.”

“Oh. Well, we could test my hypothesis some more.”

“I don’t think you know what that phrase means,” Cyrus said, already pulling him back in. Looker drew back, just enough that they could feel each others’ breath on their faces.

“I think I know lots of things that you don’t.”

And he kissed him again.


End file.
